


baby i'm yours (until the stars fall from the sky)

by suijin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Realization, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinata loves his bab, i hope i did this ship justice aoi, i like to think kenma wakes up early and just freaks out about hinata who's sleeping next to him, kenma likes to think hinata's an angel, kenma loves hinata a lot, kenma realises he's in love w hinata, kenma's overwhelmed by his love for hinata tbh, like it's unreal, like its basically the entire fic in one sentence, that's it lol, there's just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: And then, he realises, he's in love with the angel sleeping in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisobs/gifts).



> i won't make this too long, but here goes.  
> happy birthday aoi! you've been such a good friend to me, and such a good person in general and i cannot begin to tell you how many things there are, that i am grateful to you for.  
> you've been with me for nearly a year now (still counting down the days!!!) and you've dealt with so much of my shit, and even though we had some problems with communication we still made it work and for that i am eternally grateful.  
> you have been one of my closest friends throughout the year, and you've helped me through so much that happened in my life—and let's face it, a lot of shit did go down.  
> you've given me advice, made my life so much better and you've seen me at my worst. i just want to take a moment to thank you for all that you've done for me.  
> i can't really express how much i love you and how happy i am to have you in my life as well as thank you for everything (and i mean, literally everything) you've done for me, so i hope this is good enough?  
> thank you so so much for being one of the greatest humans that i have ever come to know personally.  
> you've been so good to me, and i hope we continue to be friends forever (or at least, a really fucking long time!!!).  
> okay, this is getting too long and too sappy for my liking so i'll end it here.  
> don't get too sardonic, and have a great birthday, aoi! i love you so much!  
> xx, eafa :)  
> [beta'ed: january 5, 2017]

Kozume Kenma had his life planned out from day 1.

He was to grow up with his parents as an only child, meet Kuroo Tetsurou and be his best friend until they die, go to the same school as Kuroo, graduate, join a university and pick Game & Design as a major, get a diploma and work at his preferred company choice.

He has completed most of this—he’s grown up, befriended Kuroo, went to the same elementary, middle and high school as Kuroo, graduate, join a university with Kuroo and pick Game & Design. He’s in his second year of university, just a year behind Kuroo.

He absolutely detests having things not going his way, and it is pretty selfish now that he thinks about it, but he just can’t help it. However, when his eyes land on the tufts of bright and obnoxious orange peeking out from underneath the covers, he thinks, it’s okay.

It’s okay that the bombshell Hinata Shouyou just threw himself head first into the boring, dull world that is Kozume Kenma’s, it’s okay that the bright, young boy that is Hinata Shouyou turned his life upside down and it’s most definitely okay that the lovely angel sleeping in his arms talked to him that day on the street.

Shouyou mumbles something in his sleep and Kenma snaps out of his trance, eyes following the curve of Shouyou’s eyelashes, the ridge of his nose and the pink, pouty lips that were always stuck in a bright, wild grin. Kenma shifts a little, feeling his chest tighten (out of fear or love or fear of love, he doesn’t know quite yet) when Shouyou leans in, fingers tightening around the material of Kenma’s shirt, hiding his face in Kenma’s chest. It’s the fact that Shouyou, when asleep, looks vulnerable and still so, _so_ loving that has something churning in his gut.

(He doesn’t know what that something is just yet, but he knows it is the beginning of something beautiful and terrifying.)

Kenma swallows thickly when Shouyou’s shorts hitch up, up until he can feel his cheeks burning, face flushed from seeing the expanse of tanned skin, hard muscle of Shouyou’s thighs and he feels like it’s unfair. It’s unfair that Hinata Shouyou could shake him up with just a single smile, a single hello, no matter how small it is.

Shouyou swings his legs over Kenma’s, fitting his thigh between Kenma’s legs, throwing an arm around his waist before mumbling something that Kenma can’t make out, his hold tightening further until Kenma’s practically wheezing for air. He detaches Shouyou gently, slipping the boy off him before sitting up to lean against the headboard, spreading his legs so that he can press Shouyou’s back against his chest, the boy sitting between his legs.

Shouyou had decided to go to the same college as Kenma, and his decision and determination had only solidified even further once he’d found out Kageyama was also going there as well. It only makes him love Shouyou a little bit more, and he can feel his throat constrict for air once he admits it to himself.

He loves Hinata Shouyou, loves the boy so much he can’t stand not breathing the same air as him, can’t stand not being able to tell him that he adores him.

He loves Hinata Shouyou.

It doesn’t come as much of a shock he’d thought in the first few seconds of his self admittance, but it certainly makes things a lot more comfortable now that he’s realised what the burning sensation and tightening of his chest whenever he saw Shouyou was.

Shouyou moves until he’s practically snuggling against Kenma, and then there are those beautiful, big hazel doe eyes are peering up at him sleepily. “Hi,” Shouyou yawns, blinking before shooting Kenma a small smile.

Kenma can feel his heart beat faster and faster until he’s bright red in the face, flushing for God knows what reason.

(Well, he knows it’s because Hinata Shouyou is an actual angel, but shh, no one needs to know that.)

Kenma chokes on his saliva when the thought pops up in his head causing Shouyou to back away, alarmed, and hold Kenma by the shoulders, patting his back gently. “Are you okay?”

“I love you,” he blurts out.

Shouyou blinks.

Once.

Twice.

Kenma can feel his heart sinking (“God, you _dumbass_ , why did you tell him?”) when Shouyou makes no move to reply, and he scrambles to defend himself, tell Shouyou that it was a joke, tell Shouyou that he was just kidding, tell him that he was lying but he still loves him—

Shouyou’s lips curve into the softest, most gentle smile he’s ever seen, and it’s definitely the most loving look he’s ever seen painted on Shouyou’s face, and the boy murmurs, “I love you too, Kenma.”

Kenma feels his heart stop, eyes widening in shock and surprise at the bold statement, the familiarity of the boy sitting between his legs, with a smile as warm as the sun and a heart of gold.

Shouyou leans in, wrapping his arms around Kenma, head in the crook of his neck, lips brushing against his skin and Kenma hears himself let out a relieved breath. Shouyou giggles, pulling away slightly to drop a kiss so sweet on Kenma’s lips, returning it with an equal (and a little bit more) amount of love (and he can feel the knot in his stomach untangling).

“Can you say it again?” Kenma asks quietly, because he can’t quite believe that the object of his affections loves him, he loves him back and _god,_ he never knew being in love felt this exhilarating and scary but if it meant having Hinata Shouyou stand by him for the rest of his life, he doesn’t quite mind.

Shouyou chuckles, a warm low sound that rumbles in his chest, before kissing Kenma’s chin, leaning back to sit against, wrapping Kenma’s arms around him. “I love you, Kenma.”

Yeah, he definitely doesn’t mind.

  



End file.
